Vorncollos
"Vorncollo? What does that mean?" "It means Shadowcloak, little one." ''- Chellon responding to the hobbit Brillin. '''The Vorncollos' were a group of four warriors, dedicated to defeating the sorceress Kashaka, who tried to enslave Middle-earth during the Fourth Age. Members The Vorncollos comprised of four members as of the Fourth Age: *Mageth, a Vanyarin Elf and the founder of the group. Mageth fashioned himself the first cloak during the First Age, along with armour made from the black metal galvorn, which would later be used to create weapons and armour for the rest of the group. Mageth was the leader and was skilled in many abilities, including archery, sword-fighting, healing and stealth. *Chellon, a Dunedain ranger and the youngest of the group. Chellon was the second official member of the group, meeting Mageth in Bree before Kashaka first appeared. Chellon and Mageth became very close friends, and Chellon acted as a second-in-command. Chellon was a skilled archer and hunter, and he could use a sword and dagger to good effect. *Bolin, a Dwarf hunter of the Blue Mountains and the third member of the group. Bolin first joined after Mageth found him in the Lone-lands, confused and partly traumatized. It turned out that Kashaka had hypnotized Bolin so that he warned no one of her coming to the West. When Mageth went back to Bree with the task of killing Kashaka, Bolin followed simply out of revenge. He was an excellent warrior and was a feared foe in heavy armour, along with his prized battleaxe. Mageth later made galvorn armour for him, which was bigger than anything a Man or Elf could wear. *Giniriel, the only female member of the group. Giniriel was a long-lost sister to Mageth, although she was much younger than him, as he was born during the Years of the Trees and she was born in the Third Age. Giniriel was also the last to join, although she quickly made herself out to be useful, being a very skilled healer. Giniriel was also the first of the group to recieve a cloak and mail from Mageth, both of which she gained when the group was helping the Alliance in Osgiliath. History Mageth met Chellon when the former came to Bree, on reports that brigands had taken over the village of Combe nearby. Mageth and Chellon beat back the brigand with the help of the town guards, discovering Kashaka and her fellow Easterlings among the bandits. While Mageth went away to find out more about Kashaka, the sorceress hypnotized Chellon, and soon brought the entire town under her control. Mageth returned to the town with Bolin, freeing Chellon from Kashaka's control and killing one of her generals. Using dark magic, Kashaka was able to teleport away, taking the enslaved townsfolk with her. The trio rested in the Prancing Pony Inn, and it was there that they met Giniriel, a travelling Elf who they later discovered to be Mageth's sister. Vowing to find and kill Kashaka, the group formed and travelled southwards. Along the way, the group encountered many things, including a very lost hobbit by the name of Brillin Groundbottom and the town of Tharbad, which they rescued from an attack by Kashaka and her minions. The group made it all the way to Dunland, where Kashaka appeared once more, almost taking control of Giniriel. The group fled to the safety of Isengard during the night. There, Mageth and Giniriel were allowed to rest in the forest by Treebeard, but the Ent refused to allow Bolin and Chellon to enter, as Men and Dwarves had a reputation for cutting down and burning trees and wood. The group then travelled to Aglarond, the Dwarven colony built around Helms Deep. There, they discussed what had happened with the Lord of Aglarond, Gimli son of Gloin. An Avari Elf then arrived at the gates, calling himself Fanri. Fanri told the group and Gimli that he worked for the Alliance, an order of Men, Elves and Dwarves dedicated to fighting Kashaka and her cult, the Sands of Ankar. However, Kashaka was inside Aglarond at the time, and was able to take control of Fanri. Mageth killed Fanri, thinking he had been a spy, but was unable to stop Kashaka from abducting Giniriel. It was then discovered that the gem in Giniriel's staff (which had been given to her by her mother) was none other than a Silmaril. After the discovery, 100 Rohirrim riders led by Elfhelm arrived at Aglarond, telling Mageth (who was an old friend of the Rohirrim) that Rohan was under siege from the armies of Gondor, being led by 'an Easterner'. Realizing that Kashaka planned to lay siege to Aglarond, Mageth and Chellon prepared a rushed defence, and sent Bolin through the mountains to safety, carrying the Silmaril with him. Despite a good start, the siege soon turned to Kashaka's favour. Just when it seemed that they had lost, Mageth and Chellon spotted two blue-robed figures appear from thin air between them and the enemy forces, alongside multiple groups of Avari archers and Dwarf warriors. Chellon and Mageth reached the figures and grabbed onto them, vanishing as they grasped them. Taking Bolin with them, they arrived at Khazikal, an ancient Dwarf stronghold and the home of the Alliance, the two figures being the Blue Wizards of fable. Alatar and Pallando, the Blue Wizards, told the remaining Vorncollos about the Alliance and Kashaka. Realizing that Middle-earth was now in danger of complete slavery, the Alliance declared one last war against Kashaka and the Sands of Ankar, rallying their forces and marching west from the Orocarni, where Khazikal was located. Along the way, the Alliance encountered Giniriel once more, now free of Kashaka's control. Giniriel revealed that the father of Mageth and herself was Mallien, one of the Maiar of Lorien. After this, the Alliance continued to march westward, with Mageth gaining the aid of the Elves of Thranduil's realm and defeating Kashaka's auxiliary forces in the Brown Lands, during the Battle of the Dust. The Alliance and the Vorncollos later saved Legolas' colony in Ithilien from Kashaka's backup forces and gained the help of Elladan and Elrohir, who had been sent by the Dunedain to search for Mageth and Chellon. The great force arrived at Osgiliath, which had broken from Kashaka's control. It was in Osgiliath that Mageth gave Giniriel another black cloak and some galvorn mail, which he had made in the past for his love, Variel, who had left him before the War of Wrath and had been gracious enough to leave her cloak and armour. The Vorncollos worked with Elladan and Elrohir to kill Kashaka's second-in-command, Malku, and broke both King Aragorn II Elessar and Minas Tirith from Kashaka's control, liberating Gondor. When a rider came to the city from Isengard, telling the Alliance that he was the messenger of King Eomer of Rohan and that Eomer still lived and was being sheltered in Isengard by the Ents, though Kashaka would find him eventually. Alatar and Mageth proposed that the Eagles should fly to Isengard andd rescue Eomer and his men, at the cost of Treebeard, who could not be carried by even Thorondor. The Eagles succeeded in bringing Eomer and the last of his men to Minas Tirith, where Mageth and Eomer were reunited once more, as the two had fought alongside each other for the Rohirrim before the War of the Ring. The next day, a council was held between Mageth, Chellon, Eomer, Chakin and Pallando. Chakin insisted that the Alliance march on Rohan and carve a way to Eriador, but Pallando was skeptical, commenting that Kashaka was still extremely powerful. However, both Mageth and Chellon agreed with Chakin, and the army prepared to march. Mageth then gave Chellon and Bolin some gifts: two cloaks identical to his and galvorn armour. Chellon had mail he could wear underneath his ranger clothing, while Bolin had a large, bulky armour set. Some armour was also crafted for Thorondor, whose jet black feathers matched the armour. The Alliance set off, with Eomer staying in MInas Tirith to search for Eowyn, who was missing and thought to be somewhere in Gondor, while Faramir gathered men to reclaim Cair Andros from Kashaka's forces. Camping the the abandoned farmland of the far-Eastfold, Mageth and Elrohir found Eowyn in a small shack, with minor wounds and severe memory loss, to the point where she could only just recognize Mageth and could only speak in Rohirric. Eowyn was taken back to the Alliance's camo and later taken to Minas Tirith, while Mageth searched the rest of the shack, finding a chamber that led underground. There, he found Eowyn's personal bodyguard seconds from death, before encountering Kashaka herself. He was able to repulse her, but the bodyguard was dead. Category:Organizations Category:Characters Category:Individuals Category:Vorncollo Category:TVV Category:TVV Groups